wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Selesnya Morningtide
'Early History' Selesnya Morningtide was born approximately 15 years before the first war. She was born to her mother, a member of the Kirin Tor and her father, a Ranger and member of the Farstriders. In her teens, Selesnya was to follow in her mothers footsteps and to be trained as a Mage. After her first year of studying at Dalaran she decided to venture home to Quel`thalas with he father, and while walking through Stratholme, she saw the work of the Priesthood there. She felt a connection to the Light and chose to join the Priesthood there instead. 'Second War' During the Second War, Selesnya was one of the few High Elves to initially lend aid to Lordaeron against the Horde as she was a Priestess of the Church of the Holy Light. She initially served as a Healer but felt ineffective on the battlefield and chose train under the Knights of the Silver Hand. 'Third War' After the Second War, Selesnya was one of the few High Elves to remain aligned with the Alliance. She served with The Knights of the Silver Hand until Arthas disbanded the order and declared his intentions of the culling. Disgusted with Arthas and knowing that the plague that effected Lordaeron could also effect Quel'thalas, she chose to return to her home and stand vigilant. Despite the turmoil in Lordaeron, Quel'thalas was quiet for a time. With the Knights of the Silver Hand disbanded, Selesnya found a place among the High Elven Priesthood and served with them for a time. As things seemed most quiet, a massive army of Undead appeared in Quel'thalas, murdering and resurrecting its inhabitants. Selesnya was in Dawnstar Village at the time, guarding the Sunwell. She was also present when Anasterian did battle with the Death Knight Arthas. Selesnya was among the High Elves who fought to defend Quel'danas. As the Scourge overwhelmed the High Elves, a fallen Magister whom Selesnya attempted to protect offered her a magical rune, one that could teleport her off of the island. The rune however was cracked so the distance as well as the amount of people it could teleport was severely diminished. Selesnya teleported herself close to Zul Aman where Scourge presence was sparse. She swore vengeance on Arthas, the man she served under, and the man responsible for the genocide of her people. After escaping from danger, Selesnya fought off the odd Forest Troll but was essentially able to avoid any harm. She made her way to the Sunsail Anchorage and comandeered one of the boats, as all of its inhabitants were dead and the Scourge had already plundered the area. 'Aftermath and Reclamation of Quel'thalas' Over the next few weeks, Selesnya sailed the coasts of Quel'thalas, rescuing any survivors she found. The Blood Elven prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider returned to Quel'thalas to reunify his people as Blood Elves. As Kael'thas took a regiment of their people to serve in the new Alliance, Selesnya was among those who stayed behind to aid her people in reclaiming their land. Their task was not an easy one, but under Lor'themars command, the Sin’dorei were able to reclaim Silvermoon City. Those in Silvermoon had also received word that the Kael’thas and his forces were betrayed by the Alliance and that the Sin’dorei were no longer aligned with the Alliance. In time since the fall of Quel’thalas and the Sunwell, Selesnya had noticed that her Holy powers were fading, that it was becoming increasingly more difficult to call on the Light. It was unknown to her why. Had it been due to the fact that the Knights of the Silver Hand had disbanded? Or was it the growing resentment and rage that had caused her powers to wane? However, she wasn’t the only Blood Elf having difficulty calling on the Light. Prominent Priests, such as Liadrin were also unable to channel the Light. With her powers fading, Selesnya had decided not to rely on her powers and pressed on with the military training she had. wowselesnyamop.png|Selesnya Dawnstar in Pandaria SelesnyaDawnstar.png|Selesnya Dawnstar just before journeying to Northrend Selesnyasoo.png|Selesnya during the Siege of Orgrimmar Category:2014